Existing and emerging consumer applications have created an increasing need for real-time three-dimensional imagers. These imaging devices, also commonly known as light detection and ranging (LiDAR) sensors, enable the remote measurement of distance (and often intensity) of each point on a target scene—so-called target scene depth—by illuminating the target scene with an optical beam and analyzing the reflected optical signal. A commonly used technique to determine the distance to each point on the target scene involves sending an optical beam towards the target scene, followed by the measurement of the round-trip time, i.e. time-of-flight (ToF), taken by the optical beam as it travels from the source to target scene and back to a detector adjacent to the source.